


Consolazione

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Changing roles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alessio perde la testa in Juve Milan e a vederlo allo stadio c'è proprio Sinisa che penserà bene di rapirlo e distrarlo con ottimi risultati. Complice un regalo che Sinisa concede di rado al proprio compagno.





	Consolazione

**Author's Note:**

> il giorno è il 10 marzo, domenica sera. Siamo a Torino, allo Juventus Stadium per Juve Milan, quella famosa partita finita bene per la Juve all’ultimo minuto, oltre i tempi regolamentari, per un rigore fischiato inesistente. Quel finale fu particolarmente focoso, ma ad uscire di testa fu soprattutto Alessio e ricordo d’aver pensato ‘ecco, ora si fa espellere in onore del suo uomo’. Uomo che, udite udite, era allo stadio quella sera! Tecnicamente non c’era motivo di esserci, se non ovviamente Alessio. Così io ho dovuto scrivere. All’epoca ero ancora così innamorata di Gigio. Ora lasciamo perdere la delusione e la caduta di stile di cui non parlerò mai più. Ad ogni modo, come avrete capito, i protagonisti sono Sinisa ed il suo modo di distrarre Alessio. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

CONSOLAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli6.png)

  
Alessio non aveva idea che Sinisa intendesse venire allo stadio, l’aveva sentito prima per i consueti porta fortuna di vario genere, poi era andato in campo.   
Finito di giocare, mentre si cambiava fra le ire funeste di tutti, ma non di meno di Alessio stesso, Sinisa pensò bene di capitare negli spogliatoi del Milan, la sua vecchia squadra, per salutare e consolarli un po’, non di certo il momento migliore visto quanto stavano gridando tutti contro la Juve per aver vinto con un rigore inesistente oltre i minuti di recupero.   
Alessio era in piedi di spalle rispetto alla porta che si apriva e chiudeva di continuo facendo entrare ed uscire molta gente. Stava parlando concitato, gesticolando mezzo nudo e tutto sudato, quando Juraj, in tutta la sua solita ed eterna tranquillità, come se lui fosse l’unico a non aver perso contro la Juve in quel modo ignobile, si alzò, superò Alessio e con un gran sorriso salutò Sinisa con un abbraccio poderoso.   
\- Ehi mister! - Gridò felice. Sinisa gli diede uno schiaffo dei suoi sulla nuca, schiaffo che ovviamente non fece fare una piega a Juraj abituato a ben di peggio, infine lo salutò con la sua voce bassa e roca e l’accento inconfondibile che era un misto fra mille dialetti italiani e un po’ di slavo.   
\- Eccolo il mio osservato speciale! - Quando lo disse, anche altri si girarono a vederlo, primo fra tutti Alessio a cui venne un colpo e si mise a tossire soffocandosi con la saliva.   
Sinisa lasciò Juraj andando da Alessio a dargli venticinque colpi scorticanti sulla schiena nuda per farlo riprendere. Gli lasciò tutte e venticinque le manate ben rosse e di lì a breve Alessio aveva scordato di essere furioso con l’arbitro.   
\- Se è così che salvi la vita agli altri, ti prego lasciali morire! - Sinisa così rise e l’abbracciò forte lieto di poterlo fare davanti a tutti con una scusa così perfetta.   
Adesso non era lì come allenatore della squadra avversaria, era lì come un vecchio mister che andava a salutare i suoi ragazzi.   
\- Sono… sono fradicio… - Commentò Alessio rigido senza sapere se fosse il caso di quell’abbraccio, si sentiva strano davanti a tutti, ma lui gli diede uno schiaffo sul sedere, come faceva sempre in privato, facendolo squittire in modo poco mascolino.   
\- Come se non fossi abituato. - Disse basso contro il suo orecchio. Pensò bene anche di baciarglielo, perché tanto lui era SINISA MIHAJLOVIC e poteva fare tutto quel diavolo che gli pareva, gli altri potevano stare zitti e basta.   
Alessio, di mille colori, scivolò via dal suo abbraccio cercando con lo sguardo i suoi occhi per capire se fosse impazzito a venire lì.   
\- Sono venuto a vedere la partita, così mi hanno fatto venire a salutare i miei ex. - Spiegò ad alta voce, Alessio annuì ancora stordito ed emozionato di vederlo lì di persona proprio dopo uno scoppio emotivo come quello.   
\- Hai fatto bene, è bello vederti! - Come se non lo sapesse già. Recitò bene la sua parte e la malizia di Sinisa fu subito surclassata dal calore degli ex giocatori dell’allenatore serbo che andarono a salutarlo subito dopo, felici di vederlo. Chi lamentandosi ancora della partita, chi lieto di scacciare quel fastidio terribile.   
Chi di loro non era stato un suo giocatore la stagione precedente, lo salutò comunque perché era Sinisa Mihajlovic e bene o male tutti erano onorati di vederlo. Chi non era rimasto incantato a guardare le sue leggendarie punizioni o le sue altrettanto leggendarie risse in campo?   
Salutato tutti, Sinisa si girò intorno a cercare l’unico che gli mancava e proprio quello che, dopo Alessio, era venuto a vedere.   
Stranito lo trovò seduto nel suo angolo di miseria, sotto un asciugamano calato sulla testa, le mani a schiacciare il telo sulla faccia. Manuel per salutare Sinisa si era alzato, ma poi era tornato lì a consolarlo. Vedendo il mister, però, tornò a lasciarlo ed anzi si alzò con aria consapevole, mentre anche gli altri compagni guardavano la scena con un sorriso sornione e particolare.   
Sinisa si sedette vicino a Gigio che non si era forse nemmeno accorto della sua presenza. Il ragazzo era furioso e depresso dopo la prestazione mostruosa che aveva fatto quella sera fra i pali, parando di tutto, tranne che quell’ultimo maledetto rigore.   
La sua manata planò sulla sua nuca senza pietà, poi gli strappò via poco gentilmente l’asciugamano dalla faccia ed infine lo sgridò tuonando forte:   
\- ALLORA?! - Gigio saltò di soprassalto non aspettandosi né la manata, né la prepotenza. In un primo momento si girò seccato ed arrabbiato, poi quando lo vide si sciolse peggio di prima, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendo gli occhi forte.   
\- Papi! - Esclamò disperato sotto gli occhi attoniti e divertiti di tutti.   
\- Che è successo, Manuel ti ha contagiato? - Gigio e Sinisa erano rimasti in contatto ed inizialmente gli parlava di cose inerenti al calcio e a diverse questioni varie, poi aveva iniziato lentamente anche a confidarsi su altro fino a chiamarlo ‘papi’ e a dirgli tutto. Persino che Manuel era uno dalla lacrima facile e che lo amava per questo.   
Gigio annuì mentre Manuel rideva scuotendo la testa, in parte Alessio lo guardava con un po’ di invidia per l’impulsività e la spontaneità del suo giovane compagno ed amico. Lui per abbracciarlo in quel modo doveva avere mille scuse e comunque non andava oltre due secondi di stretta.   
Li guardò colmo di una sana invidia, infine riprese a spogliarsi per lavarsi. Se era lì forse poteva approfittare e ‘tornare a casa per conto suo’. A volte potevano farlo se ottenevano il permesso del mister, e Sinisa sapeva come ottenerlo.   
\- Ce l’avevamo quasi fatta, ho preso di tutto e non ho preso quello! Proprio quello, capisci? - Continuava a dire appeso al suo collo a lamentarsi. Sinisa gli batteva la mano sulla nuca ed annuiva tenendolo forte a sé. Lo lasciò dire, infine sorridendo disse:   
\- Sono fiero di te. - Quello ovviamente lo fece ingroppare ancora più forte, perché sentirsi dire proprio quello dalla persona a cui tenevi come un padre, fu deleterio per lui. - Sei stato il migliore. Non hai sbagliato niente. Non hai niente da rimproverarti. Adesso smetti di lagnarti ed esci a testa alta. Sei stato grandissimo stasera. E se qualcuno oserà dire qualcosa, tu guardarlo in faccia e sfidalo a ripeterlo. Ok? - Gigio finalmente tirò su col naso, si separò da lui ed annuì con l’aria da bambino, Sinisa sorrise, prese l’asciugamano di prima e glielo spiaccicò in faccia. - Adesso levati che puzzi! - Disse poi poco delicatamente, Gigio così rise come gli altri rimasti ad assistere curiosi, Alessio diretto verso le docce lo guardò dolcemente e felice di averlo rivisto proprio quella stasera. Si sentiva già meglio, come se avesse fatto una specie di magia.   
Mentre ognuno tornava nel proprio, Alessio gli mimò con la bocca ‘mi aspetti?’ e lui gli fece l’occhiolino con furbizia.   
  
Visto che le vie di Sinisa erano infinite, tanto fece finché non riuscì a portarsi Alessio a casa, si era lavorato bene Vincenzo che ormai sapeva della loro relazione e visto che erano amici, l’aveva convinto a lasciarglielo come pegno con la promessa che ‘si sarebbe occupato di lui a dovere’.   
Vincenzo non aveva voluto sapere altro, per questo gli aveva detto ‘prenditelo, fai ciò che vuoi basta che non me lo dici!’   
Doveva aver avuto qualche problema ad immaginarli insieme.   
Comunque alla fine il risultato era quello che contava.   
  
Sinisa viveva in un bell’appartamento spazioso in una zona lussuosa di Torino, da solo. La famiglia viveva a Roma e lui così stava lì in totale libertà.   
Alessio era stato altre volte da lui, ma non così tante perché era Sinisa ad avere più libertà di movimento, perciò gli aveva dato le chiavi di casa proprio per andare e venire quando voleva.   
Il ragazzo si era lamentato col broncio per tutto il tempo, poi una volta dentro Sinisa si era tolto giacchino e scarpe indicando come un generale a lui di fare altrettanto.   
\- Una cosa positiva l’ho avuta, da  questa partita del cazzo. - Disse Sinisa roco ad un certo punto, mentre si fermava davanti a lui con le mani ai fianchi, impettito e serio. Alessio smise di lamentarsi a nastro e gli chiese cosa fosse, così lui fu lieto di rispondere con la sua aria tipicamente stronza.   
\- Amo vederti uscire di testa così! - Ed era vero, quando si accendeva in quel modo Sinisa andava matto.   
Sentendolo, Alessio cancellò tutto il nervoso all’istante e con un sorrisino malizioso lo circondò con un braccio intorno al collo, avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo toccò fra le gambe.   
\- Dì che l’hai pagato tu l’arbitro per farmi incazzare così! - Disse provocante. Sinisa rispose mordendogli il labbro, mentre si godeva la sua mano che lo toccava delineandogli l’erezione per bene.   
\- Mi puniresti se l’avessi fatto? - Ovviamente non l’aveva fatto, ma i due amavano giocare così ed in un istante Alessio capì che per tirarlo su quella sera gli avrebbe fatto condurre il gioco. Si leccò le labbra guardandolo un momento in quell’istante così vicini fra loro, capì cosa gli stava concedendo e si eccitò subito cancellando di gran lunga la maledetta Juve.   
\- Oh certo che ti punirei! - Rispose malizioso.   
\- Allora sì, l’ho pagato io per tenere il gioco fino alla prima occasione da rigore! -   
\- Ehi, quel rigore non c’era, cazzo! - Saltò di nuovo su Alessio, Sinisa rise e gli tappò la bocca con la propria. A quel punto staccò definitivamente la spina.  
Alessio iniziò slacciandogli frenetico i bottoni della camicia, le mani infilate presto sotto la stoffa, sulle spalle e poi giù lungo le braccia, ai polsi si fermò e seccato dimostrò quanto acceso fosse, visto che tirò fino a farli saltare entrambi.   
\- Ehi, e chi me li riattacca questi? - Brontolò Sinisa sottolineando che viveva lì da solo. Alessio ridacchiò ed in risposta si prese il colletto della maglia da dietro la nuca e sfilò via l’indumento insieme alla canottiera intima che aveva sotto. Gli occhi maliziosi.   
\- Davvero è questo che ti impensierisce? - Sinisa così si leccò le labbra divertito e rispose aprendogli i pantaloni.   
\- Impensierire? E chi ha parlato di pensieri? - Alessio malizioso accartocciò frenetico i pantaloni ai piedi e si occupò velocemente di quelli di Sinisa parlandogli vicinissimo alla sua bocca, sempre malizioso e divertito:   
\- Di certo tu non ne hai mai, vero? Al massimo picchi qualcuno e ti fai espellere... o lo uccidi direttamente! - Sinisa rise in quel suo modo erotico e lo condusse sempre continuando a spogliarsi verso la camera dove arrivarono nudi e facendo battute.   
\- Pare che stasera volessi rubarmi il mestiere... - Commentò ironico, Alessio così lo spinse facendolo stendere sul letto dove si accomodò in attesa del suo ragazzo. Questi lo guardò un attimo soffermandosi sul suo fisico massiccio ma atletico e molto ben fatto nonostante non giocasse più a calcio da un bel po’. E si soffermò in particolare sui tatuaggi che, anche se pochi, gli stavano davvero bene.   
Alessio si riempì di quella visione, poi salì con le ginocchia.   
\- È un problema se rubo il tuo posto per una volta? - Disse sempre giocando.   
Sinisa si alzò sui gomiti invitandolo a salirgli sopra.   
\- Devi chiederlo? Pensavo di essere stato chiaro... devi punirmi, no? Ho pagato l’arbitro per quel rigore! - Alessio però si mise a ridere perché ormai non era di certo più arrabbiato, suo malgrado gattonò fino a salirgli sopra, si sistemò a cavalcioni, gli prese i polsi e glieli fermò ai lati della testa avendo cura che le loro erezioni fossero a contatto mentre gli si sedeva proprio sopra.   
\- Non pensavo di chiedere, solo assicurarmi di non ritrovarmi senza un braccio mentre ti scopavo! - In effetti con lui bisognava accertarsi ogni tanto delle sue intenzioni.  
A Sinisa piacque la sua risposta e dopo aver riso eccitando Alessio, si allungò verso di lui leccandogli le labbra.   
\- Allora scopami! - E come se sventolasse un drappo rosso davanti al toro, Alessio si avventò sulla sua bocca. Il bacio fu subito pieno di fuoco, giocò con la sua lingua che lottava acceso fino a che scivolò fuori iniziando a mordicchiare e marchiare il resto del suo corpo possente che lo faceva impazzire.   
Sinisa fu di Alessio dall’inizio alla fine permettendogli di fare tutto quel che voleva e lui ne approfittò, lo fece togliendosi ogni freno.   
Mano a mano che andava sul suo corpo e lo divorava, il calore esplodeva in lui e la testa si spegneva, si spegneva sempre più fino a fargli dimenticare il resto della serata, il calcio, la Juve e qualunque altra cosa non andasse nella sua vita. Che poi, per fortuna, non era poi molto.   
Quando fu soddisfatto di lui e lo sentì anche sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, lo girò di schiena con un ordine all’orecchio che fece rabbrividire Sinisa il quale si girò prono piegando la gamba di lato per dargli tutto l’accesso che voleva.   
Alessio sparì proprio lì sotto preparandosi la strada, non fu né cattivo né sadico, semplicemente se lo prese proprio come, di tanto in tanto, gli piaceva fare.   
Di norma adorava essere preso da lui, i suoi schiaffi nel sedere e poi sentire il suo sperma colargli lungo la pelle chiara, era una cosa che per qualche ragione adorava davvero. Anche quando lo mordeva. Insomma, tutto.   
Però a volte era bello farsi strada in lui in quel modo, prenderlo da dietro e scivolargli dentro con una spinta poderosa e forte.   
Alessio lo prese con suo grande sollievo, si inarcò e si tese tutto mentre il piacere gli staccava la spinta trasmettendogli una serie di sensazioni estremamente forti, una più bella dell’altra.   
Sinisa non se ne pentì, non era la sua posizione preferita, ma ogni tanto poteva concederlo.   
Lo sentì godere più di quel che immaginava e questo divenne presto il suo stesso piacere.   
Le spinte aumentarono e quando Sinisa si aiutò con la sua stessa mano nel momento migliore, venne per primo. Poco dopo Alessio si abbandonò al suo orgasmo, particolarmente intenso quella sera.   
Dopo alcuni istanti di sospensione i due scivolarono giù sul letto, stesi uno sull’altro, le labbra intrecciate fra di loro più soddisfatte che mai, come i loro corpi nella pace dei sensi.   
Sinisa gli carezzò la nuca sistemandogli i capelli lunghi dietro le orecchie e sul collo, piegò la testa e lo guardò con un sorriso strano, indecifrabile.   
Quasi dolce.   
\- Stai meglio? - chiese rivelando che si era anche preoccupato per lui nel vederlo così lanciato e furioso. Alessio fece un sorrisino colpito e poi si ammorbidì com’era nel suo stile. Annuì.   
\- Grazie a te. - Disse senza paura di sembrare stucchevole. Sinisa non commentò e non scherzò per sdrammatizzare, gli carezzò ancora la nuca, poi l’attirò a sé e tornò a baciarlo, mentre le gambe ed i piedi si intrecciavano insieme sotto le coperte.   
Non glielo avrebbe certo detto, ma era felice di poterci essere quando aveva bisogno e di riuscire ad aiutarlo. Stupidamente felice. 


End file.
